


Salubrious

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 4 (2016.01.04)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>1. <i>adj.</i> favorable to or promoting health; healthful: <i>salubrious air</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Salubrious

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-01-05.

For all that Draco’s blood is toted as some of the purest in all of England, his features aren’t exactly… robust. He’d always felt they were incredibly delicate looking, like a punch to the face could shatter his jaw like porcelain. Hermione’s hand had proven that that wasn’t the case, but still Draco knew.

Potter though, Potter was the very picture of life. Even with hair like the night sky, the green of his eyes was like summer grass and his smile may as well have been the summer sun for all the power it had to draw Draco to it. It was hateful.

Friends surround him at all times. _Proper_ friends, not the… minions that followed Draco, that flocked to him (his money). Draco wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he knew he was greener than his house colour in envy of Potter. Draco envied, and Draco coveted.

Technically, it was far beneath someone of his station to even have what he’d heard joked was an ‘arch enemy’, but they had a connection. Draco’s envy and Potter’s hatred for one another seemed to wipe away the preconceptions others viewed them with. Draco felt that, with Potter, he could finally be himself, and Potter couldn’t possibly think less of him. If anything, he could only think more of Draco. Not that he did.

So Draco watched and he followed. He noticed the fear and the sadness, the moments of panic, insecurity. He noticed the strength emerging even when Potter was terrified. From afar, Draco _craved_ for the freedom of Potter’s existence. And from afar, Draco _loved_.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Salubrious). Tschüß.


End file.
